


A Werewolf That Don't Need No Pack (Until She Accidentally Acquires One Anyway)

by Imogen_Lia



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Elf!Levi, F/M, Featuring, Short story about if the characters were supernatural creates, and also simon snow is not about wizards, because supernatural creatures in a supernatural world is boring, it's about a normal boy, vampire!cath, vampire!wren, werewolf!reagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_Lia/pseuds/Imogen_Lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reagan's a lone werewolf that isn't looking for a new pack outside of Arnold. Things don't always go the way we want them to when your roomate's a sad hermit vampire who dates your elf ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, short thing. I love Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell and I've always wanted to write a supernatural coming-of-age story and I kinda combined the two in this one?? Ahaha, criticism is welcome!

Reagan was a lone wolf. Although she was still part of her original pack back in Arnold, she hasn’t bothered trying to make a new one in college. In fact, her goals had been to avoid making a pack, get her degree, and date as many guys as she could. All achievable goals. Even the not forming a pack one, seeing as all Reagan had to do was avoid their territory during the full moon and respectfully turn down any offers to join. Reagan didn’t need a new pack, she had Levi and occasional dates. Nothing more than that was needed.

Then her new roommate came along. Not just any roommate either, a sad hermit vampire that was obsessed with a fictional boy and his emo boyfriend. Cather Avery. (Reagan never did see the point in Simon Snow’s ordinary human life with normal problems, she had enough supernatural of her own to deal with).

She was a smallish girl with a pear-shaped body, glasses, and brown hair that always in a bun. Her wardrobe was 90 per cent sweaters and cardigans, and she never went out except to class. In fact, she never even went out to eat all that often either, which made Reagan wonder if she might be attacked one day, but Levi found Cath’s storage of blood bars and jars of substitute sweetened blood. Leading to Reagan deciding that enough was enough with this vampire’s crazy dietary ideas. That girl was going to the cafeteria whether she wanted it or not.

Of course Reagan ended up confronting her about not eating and dragging her down to get some food, sharing a table with some fairies who were too absorbed with their gossip.

And Cath was...funny. She could be mean like her, and enjoyed talking about the freshmen and judging their decisions of clothing and relationships. She was quiet and kept to herself in their dorm room still. But Reagan found herself willingly starting conversations with her, all the while ignoring the little wolf whispers of potential pack member. 

The werewolf though the whispers would die out when she found out Cath had a twin sister (seriously creepy, according to Reagan). Wren was the complete opposite of Cath, outgoing, talkative, and went out every night. Reagan didn’t really care about her much, apart from the fact that she kept hurting Cath. But the vampire didn’t seem to want to discuss her twin sister and Reagan left it at that. The whispers going quiet, but sitting at the back of her mind waiting for the right moment.

And then Reagan caught Levi and Cath sleeping in the same bed together, and it got awkward. Well, awkward for Levi and Cath. Reagan got over it quickly. Taking a shower really is a great method of therapy. As far as the werewolf was concerned, Cath was not a terrible person for Levi to be interested in, and interspecies relationships weren’t that big of a deal (even if a vampire and an elf wasn’t the most normal of couples. But then again Reagan had dated him as well, and it’s not like a werewolf and an elf are less weird). So all that was left was to convince Cath that yes, Reagan was okay with the vampire dating her elf ex-boyfriend and she should talk to him.

Of course Levi had to then unintentionally fuck it up after Cath finally got the guts to go to one of his parties to talk to him. However, Reagan didn’t really blame him for making out with some other girl while drunk, and she didn’t think Cath did either. But the next week of Cath awkwardly avoiding Levi by hiding in the Love Library made it seem like the elf was to blame. Eventually, Reagan decided that it was bullshit that Cath had to feel like she couldn’t stay in her own dorm room and kicked Levi out. 

She didn’t even hear about Levi driving Cath out to see her dad in St. Richard’s until Levi came back and told her the whole thing. Tears glazing his wide round eyes as he choked out that he didn’t know how he could fuck everything up. 

“You idiot,” Reagan had said fondly as she carded her fingers through his hair, head in her lap. 

“I’m always nice to people,” Levi replied sadly. “I’ve never managed to hurt someone like this before, how did I fuck this up, how-”

“Shush.”

And the whispers got louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, Reagan didn’t know that Levi had tried to fix things with Cath - only this time, the elf managed to sort of fix things with the vampire. Before she knew it, Levi and Cath were on a date. If a nighttime trip to East Campus on the weekend could be called a date. But Reagan supposed almost anything could be counted on a date nowadays. Times had changed from the days of weird mating rituals and soul bonds.

After the date, things go back to what they were before. But they felt different. Being in the same room as both Cath and Levi left Reagan’s wolf whining. She could sense Cath’s uncomfortableness when Levi sat on one of their beds and tried to talk to both of them. She didn’t know how to fix it, so she let Levi and Cath start hanging out in Levi’s room instead of their dorm room. It left Reagan with more alone time than she ever had before. At first it was nice, Reagan didn’t have to worry about nervous little vampires feeling uncomfortable in her presence. She tried to remember that feeling before she met Cath of wanting a room alone. All the while trying to ignore the whispers that kept getting louder the longer she spent in their dorm room without Cath.

Months pass before the redheads eyes. Cath’s twin almost dies of overconsumption of alcohol and too little consumption of blood. The incident leads to the other vampire spending more time with Cath, and Cath spending more time in their dorm room again. Uneaseness sets in everytime she sees them, but Reagan swallows it down. If only because the other feelings she has begun to identify grow quiet everytime Cath is in their room. Plus, Reagan has never seen Cath so happy as when she’s letting her twin sister edit her gay love stories about boring normal boys that worry about mundane things like football. Honestly, Reagan thinks the supernatural world is still more interesting than a world without magic and creatures like her. But she doesn’t tell Cath that. Well, not regularly anyways.

XxX

Opening her door to find some paisley scarf wearing pixie dude outside her dorm room was not what Reagan expected on her day off.

Finding out that this was the anti-love writing jerk that ripped off Cath and tried to publish a story that belonged mostly to Cath made Reagan want to unleash her full werewolf powers on his scrawny looking ass. 

But Reagan didn’t want to make a scene on her day off, so staring him down until Cath returned would have to do it. When Cath finally did return with Wren, Levi had already showed up and enthusiastically placed himself on the other side of Cath. Standing there, leaning against the door and staring down the gradually growing irritated pixie was more fun than Reagan cared to admit. And as Cath turned down his proposition and he stormed out of their dorm, her whispers turned into shouts and Reagan knew, in that moment, as Levi slid his arm around Cath’s waist, and Wren delivered some scathing remark about the jerk that retreated. 

She had found a pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
